The present invention relates to exercise equipment and more particularly to a buttocks exercise device that is adapted to exercise the buttocks and hip muscles while minimizing exercise of the thighs; the buttocks exercise device including a frame including two parallel top bearing slide rails mounted to two parallel top frame rods and two parallel bottom frame rods, the top frame rods being oriented at an angle with respect to the bottom frame rods, the top bearing slide rails being oriented in parallel with the top frame rods; an adjustable user torso support assembly including a back support member positioned between the two top frame rods and pivotally mounted to the bottom frame rods at a bottom support member end by two front pivot assemblies and pivotally connected at a top support member end to a cross bar connected between the bottom frame members by an adjustable height support bar mechanism, the height of the adjustable height support bar mechanism being adjustable such that the angle of a center section of the back support member is orientable at a user selected angle with respect to the top bearing rods, the back support member including a pair of outwardly extending forearm supports that extend away from the center section of the back support member in a direction toward a higher end of the top bearing rails, each forearm support having a hand grip member extending away from an end thereof in a direction away from the bottom support rods; and a knee support assembly including a cushioned knee support rod extending between and slidably mounted to each of the two bearing slide rails with a linear bearing assembly such that the cushioned knee support is slidable between the back support member and the higher end of the top bearing rods; each linear bearing assembly including a lock mechanism for allowing a user to lock the cushioned knee support in a fixed position with respect to the back support member while getting on and off of the buttocks exercise device.
Many individuals enjoy sculpting their bodies by exercising specific muscle groups at different intensities so that the desired musculature is achieved. The buttocks and hips are areas of particular interest when it comes to body sculpting. Although it is desirable to exercise the buttocks and hips to achieve the desired shape, exercises that target these muscle groups often also exercise the thighs which can lead to undesirable large thighs. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have an exercise device that would allow a user to specifically target exercise the buttocks and hip muscles without also targeting the thigh muscles.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide a buttocks exercise device that includes a frame including two parallel top bearing slide rails mounted to two parallel top frame rods and two parallel bottom frame rods, the top frame rods being oriented at an angle with respect to the bottom frame rods, the top bearing slide rails being oriented in parallel with the top frame rods; an adjustable user torso support assembly including a back support member positioned between the two top frame rods and pivotally mounted to the bottom frame rods at a bottom support member end by two front pivot assemblies and pivotally connected at a top support member end to a cross bar connected between the bottom frame members by an adjustable height support bar mechanism, the height of the adjustable height support bar mechanism being adjustable such that the angle of a center section of the back support member is orientable at a user selected angle with respect to the top bearing rods, the back support member including a pair of outwardly extending forearm supports that extend away from the center section of the back support member in a direction toward a higher end of the top bearing rods, each forearm support having a hand grip member extending away from an end thereof in a direction away from the bottom support rods; and a knee support assembly including a cushioned knee support rod extending between and slidably mounted to each of the two bearing slide rails with a linear bearing assembly such that the cushioned knee support is slidable between the back support member and the higher end of the top bearing rails; each linear bearing assembly including a lock mechanism for allowing a user to lock the cushioned knee support in a fixed position with respect to the back support member while getting on and off of the buttocks exercise device.
Accordingly, a buttocks exercise device is provided. The buttocks exercise device includes a frame including two parallel top bearing slide rails mounted to two parallel top frame rods and two parallel bottom frame rods, the top frame rods being oriented at an angle with respect to the bottom frame rods, the top bearing slide rails being oriented in parallel with the top frame rods; an adjustable user torso support assembly including a back support member positioned between the two top frame rods and pivotally mounted to the bottom frame rods at a bottom support member end by two front pivot assemblies and pivotally connected at a top support member end to a cross bar connected between the bottom frame members by an adjustable height support bar mechanism, the height of the adjustable height support bar mechanism being adjustable such that the angle of a center section of the back support member is orientable at a user selected angle with respect to the top bearing rods, the back support member including a pair of outwardly extending forearm supports that extend away from the center section of the back support member in a direction toward a higher end of the top bearing rods, each forearm support having a hand grip member extending away from an end thereof in a direction away from the bottom support rods; and a knee support assembly including a cushioned knee support rod extending between and slidably mounted to each of the two bearing slide rails with a linear bearing assembly such that the cushioned knee support is slidable between the back support member and the higher end of the top bearing rods.
In a preferred embodiment, each linear bearing assembly includes a lock mechanism for allowing a user to lock the cushioned knee support in a fixed position with respect to the back support member while getting on and off of the buttocks exercise device.